


Open Shirts

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sort of an AU, Tattoos, ear nibbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt discovers Hermann's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Shirts

“Shit!” Newton said as he looked down at his soiled shirt. Some sort of kaiju fluid sac had burst. Newton dropped the scalpel and peeled off his gloves.

“Newt?! Are you alright?” Hermann said urgently as he approached Newton, though he kept a safe distance from the kaiju blue. 

“Remove your shirt immediately,” Hermann ordered. Newton whipped off his skinny black tie and frantically unbuttoned his white shirt and practically tore it off. “Let’s get you down to the medical bay,” Hermann added.

“Nah it’s ok, it didn’t touch my skin. Nothing to worry about, Hermann,” Newt said casually. “Hermann?” The man in question was suddenly a little dumbstruck. Newt laughed nervously. 

“H-haven’t you seen my tattoos before?” Hermann swallowed and shook his head very slowly. He forced himself to break his gaze and inhaled sharply, loosening his collar and turning away. Newton didn’t really know what to say in the awkward silence. 

“Well, I’d better go clean up that me- _wait a fucking minute!_ ” Newt yelled as he walked right up to Hermann, glaring at the triangle of exposed flesh. 

“Don’t,” Hermann said with an exasperated sigh as he let Newton unbutton his shirt to reveal a multitude of colorless tattoos.

“You son of a bitch!” Newt said angrily as he grasped the shirt in both fists, Hermann’s shirt wide open before him. “After all the times you gave me shit for all my tats and _all_ this time you’re covered in…math!”

“Well maths is hardly destroying the earth, now is it.”

“You…” Newt struggled to find an insult. “God damn they are _really_ beautiful. Who’s your artist?”

“A lovely little lady in Berlin. A meticulous worker and a true artist, who, unlike you, appreciates the sanctity of numbers…Newton?” But Newt was not listening; his finger was poised over an exquisitely inked sigma. Hermann’s eyelids drooped with anticipation and he let himself be touched. Newton’s warm fingertip traced the outline of the Greek letter. Hermann shivered slightly.

“Sorry, is my finger cold?” Newton whispered huskily. 

“No,” Hermann whispered back, looking at Newton’s face with lust and a little admiration. Gently, Newton leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tattoo. Hermann sighed with delight, closing his eyes. It was almost a whine, as if he had been aching for someone, Newt, to caress him, be in awe of him.

“Your chest is sooo soft,” Newton said, his voice muffled by Hermann’s skin. He felt one of Hermann’s slender hands wrap around his upper arms and flinched at the cold sensation.

“Sorry,” Hermann breathed. Newt bent over slightly so he could plant light kisses all over Hermann’s chest.

“Fuckin’ numbers man,” Newt said as he began to kiss every single tattoo. 

“Newton,” Hermann asked tentatively. “I have a request.”

“Anything, baby,” Newt said between the pecks.

“Baby?” Hermann blushed.

“Sorry, sexy-time auto pilot. Is that ok?”

“I…I suppose,” Hermann agreed, finding himself overcome with fondness for the infuriating man presently suckling and fondling his bare chest. “Newt, may I ask you to…” Hermann composed himself and Newt looked up at him expectantly. “I want you to shove your hand down my trousers and grope me,” he said firmly. Newt shot up and stared at him wide-eyed.

“Will do,” he said in a monotone voice, though a little breathless at the prospect.

“Thank you.”

“Dude, you sound like I agreed to hold the door open for you.” Hermann gave him a hurt look. “Sorry,” Newton added genuinely, realizing Hermann was just as scared as he was. He unbuckled Hermann’s belt, popped the button, and did as the man requested, giving a gentle squeeze. He was not disappointed by the response. Newt was so astonished by Hermann’s aroused state that he almost stopped what he was doing. He couldn’t remember _ever_ seeing Hermann so relaxed, so abandoned. 

“You’re gettin’ pretty hard,” Newt said as he ran his hand up Hermann’s length and experimentally fondled the man’s balls.

“I believe that is usually the point of this activity,” Hermann said in his usual superior voice but with the added bonus of fluttering lids, elevated heart rate, labored breathing, and a slight blush to his usually pale, and now apparently tattooed, chest. 

“Am I doin’ ok? I need some feedback, here.”

“You are doing perfectly well, indeed. You’re remarkably gentle.”

“Want me to be rougher? Cause I can be a little rougher if you need me to be.”

“Perhaps a little more pressure,” Hermann suggested tentatively. “Oh yes, that’s perfect.”

“Um...” Newt inquired delicately.

“Hmm?”

“I uh, I think we should jerk each other off in our pants.”

“That will be rather messy,” Hermann said, looking into Newt’s face as the man continued to rub him.

“Who cares? We’ll just go wash them off.”

“It does sound like a remarkably satisfying prospect,” Hermann said as he set his cane down on a clean area of Newt’s dissection table. Then he hesitated.  

“Go on,” Newton encouraged. Hermann swallowed and opened Newt’s trousers, slipping his hand down into them. 

“Good God, you’re erect,” Hermann gasped softly.

“Did you not expect that?” Newt pressed his bulge into Hermann’s palm.

“Yes, I did, I just...I’m astounded I may have played a role in that.”

Newton kissed him sensuously, kissed him for the first time and Hermann requited. “You did play a role...like, the starring role, dude,” Newt said as their lips were still touching. 

“Another kiss, please.” Newt did as he was told and they remained in that state for several moments. Newt broke their union with a laugh. 

“Dude, we’re making out and we’ve got our hands in each other’s pants.” Hermann laughed and smiled. 

“Quite.” There was such an innocence in his voice that Newt slid his free hand up Hermann’s chest and wrapped his fingers around the man’s neck. He locked eyes with him and wrapped his fingers around Hermann’s prick and stroked upward. Hermann bit his lip and grunted. 

“Come on, let’s do this.”

“But we’ve still got work to do.” 

“No we don’t; it’s after midnight, we’re off duty. Plus we’re both ahead of schedule.” Newt said, smiling, grinding a little. 

“Oh yes, that’s true.”  
“Are you saying I’m right?”

“Don’t push your luck, Geiszler,” Hermann said, raising an eyebrow.

“And you’re not pushing at all, dude,” Newt said looking down at where Hermann’s hand had disappeared from view. Hermann resumed his movements. 

“Oh yes, I shall continue,” Hermann said doing just that. 

“ _Oh_ mgod,” Newt said as he braced himself.

“Are you alright?”

“Yup, yeah it just felt really good,” Newt said quickly. He licked his lips.

“That’s good,” Hermann said with a self-satisfied smile. “And a bit more action from you, if you please.”

“You got it,” Newt said, struggling to get any words out at all. Hermann chuckled nervously with delight as Newton worked his magic. He then wrapped an arm around Newt’s lower back to steady them both; the sensation of the man’s warm skin on his cool forearm added to his pleasure. Soon all either of them could do was pant and moan and move their respective hands in a vigorous fashion, Hermann pressing their bare chests close together, the smell of sweat and musk in the air between them. Hermann was losing himself in the ecstasy of it all. His chest was heaving. Newt looked up to see the man’s face. 

“Holy shit, are you coming? Oh my god you _are_ coming.” It was so unbelievable to him that Hermann berate-every-crack-brained-idea-Newt-ever-has Gottlieb was about to come in his hand. But sure enough Hermann was holding tight, freezing for a nano-second, pitching forward a little as he climaxed, and then cum was dripping down Newton’s hand. His exquisitely distressed cry of pleasure pushed Newt over the edge and suddenly he was spilling out over Hermann’s elegant fingers with a great moan. They stood together in the silent lab, breathing. 

“Newt,” Hermann panted with his eyes shut, “have you...oh yes you have.” Hermann looked down into Newt’s pants and at his now coated hand as he felt the wetness. “Oh dear what are we’re going to do about these soiled trou-” but Newt silenced him with a sensual kiss. Hermann tasted Newt’s mouth with his tongue, suddenly feeling very brave. He would never admit it out loud but Newton had made him feel very sexy. When they had finished kissing each other for the moment, Newt spoke.

“We’ll rinse them out in my sink,” Newton said. Hermann was actually smiling at him. “Come to my bed and we can spoon.” They untangled themselves and bunched their clothes up around their groins as they parted. Hermann was just about to retrieve his cane when Newt grabbed it with his clean hand.

“Here ya go, baby,” Newton said with a wink, as he handed Hermann his cane. Hermann placed a sweet kiss to Newton’s lips. When they had completed their joint walk of shame to Newt’s door, the latter fumbled with the handle and let Hermann in before him. Instinctively they both headed to the bathroom. Newt kept stealing glances at the now naked Hermann as they thoroughly rinsed their underpants in cold water. It was almost domestic and Newt grinned to himself. Hermann wrung out his pants and draped them over the top of Newt’s shower. 

“Is this an acceptable place to put them?” Hermann asked. Without a word, Newton took his hand and gently dragged him to the bedroom. Quite naturally, with heart-fluttering tenderness, they nestled into Newt’s bed together, entwining their limbs. They were very quiet until Newt broke the silence. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be Newton.

“Oh hey, I know what I want to do!”

“What’s that?”

“I wanna nibble your ears. Sometimes I look over at your ears and I just wanna nibble them, like you don’t even know how much, dude. So can I do that?”

“Will I regret it? Hermann asked, allowing himself to sound playful. He stroked Newt’s arm.

“Nope!” Newt said cheerfully as he got into a better position for said ear-nibbling. Hermann sighed, letting his whole body go slack. 

“Hohoho Newton,” Hermann giggled. “Do be careful. Your teeth, haha.”

“Holy shit, you’re precious,” Newt said into the hollow of Herman’s scrawny neck.

“Where did all this affection come from?” Newt stopped what he was doing and gently pulled Hermann back so he could look into his face.

“Because I’m right and you’re wrong - _kidding_!” But then Newton became very sincere. “Well, because you’re just as passionate about something as I am. I got kaiju tattooed all over me and you’ve got numbers tattooed all over you. And I guess, I don’t know, we’re kinda the same.”

“Yes, I suppose we are,” Hermann admitted softly, his eyes searching Newton's face. 

“So um, is this something you wanted to do on a regular basis...like not just the sex thing...maybe a relationship or something?”

“Newt, we already have the ‘or something.’”  

They smiled at each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a month to get to the point with this fic so I can publish it. #terriblestress


End file.
